


Post-Work Cuddles

by pseudopacificpariah



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudopacificpariah/pseuds/pseudopacificpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Jim's tired cuddling habits. Based off of this headcanon. (http://aldergroves.tumblr.com/post/54639984772/jim-as-the-captain-has-bigger-quarters-on-the)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Work Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of weeks ago, and this is my first official piece of 'fanfiction'. I apologize for it's shortness, and I hope you enjoy. Critique welcomed!

“Aaaand I’m off.” Kirk sighed to himself in relief as he got up from his captain’s chair, glad to be alleviated of his duties for the night. He smiled at the acting crew as he left the bridge, bidding them see you later and have a good shift! as he sauntered down the corridor towards his quarters. The vague comforting smile that ghosted on his face faded as he walked down the hallway, as he thought about the events of the day.Thought about how he’d almost lost half of the crew, and the other half of the crew had been diseased with a bad case of something that Kirk couldn’t remember the name of. Bones knew, Bones always knew. That was part of Bones’ job description, to know things and to take care of things. The more he thought about his friend, the quicker his tired features curved into a grin again.

He got to his his quarters, and paused in front of them briefly, continuing down the hall in a more spirited manner than before. 5-B24, 5-B26, 5-B28… He passed doors without even looking at the number, knowing Bones’ quarters by heart, 5-B30. Kirk punched in an override code and the door lifted, allowing him passage into his safe haven, after buzzing loudly for a moment to indicate an override.

“Just use the code I gave you, dammit. You’re going to get in trouble if you keep using the override instead of my code.” Bones mumbled grumpily from his tiny single bed, eyes still attached to his book.

“I forgot,” Kirk didn’t forget; he just didn’t care. He was too tired to care. “What was the disease that the crew picked up?” He asked, kicking off his boots and crawling to the foot of Bones’ bed, flopping down on the mattress.

“Talosian Flu. Why?” Bones scooched over, making room for Kirk.

“Just wondering,” He slurred, and he wedged himself between Bones and the wall, curling up against the doctor’s warmth. Kirk crept his hands around Bones’ waist, and rested his head on his chest.

“Tough day, huh?” Bones dog-eared the page of his book and set it down on his bedside table, and slid down next to Kirk. Kirk nodded, and huffed. He worked his arm underneath the Captain’s neck and snaked it around his shoulders, squeezing them tight. “Jim darlin’, you’ll be fine. You did great today.” His lips swept across the blonde’s forehead in reassurance.

“Thanks, Leo.” He murmured, face deep in the blue shirt. “You did too. Saving lives and stuff.”

Bones chuckled, “All I did was give some vaccines, and quarantine a couple of poor officers. You did the real savin’.” He wrapped his fingers in Kirk’s hair absent mindedly, and stroked the back of his neck. “Jim-” He started, but the Captain was fast asleep on his calm chest, curled into it like a kitten. “Night, sugah.” His lips grazed the top of his head, as he closed his eyes and entwined himself with his captain, continuing to breathe easy.


End file.
